Uncertain
by RandomWordsMashedUp
Summary: "You know for someone who's head over heels for Ash, you sure are uncertain of a lot of things about him."


_**A/N**_**: Yeah, a Pokeshipper here, writing an Egoshipping fic. Well, I've been always fascinated to write one, and so I did. :D**

* * *

_Hey, Misty! My flight to Kanto has been delayed; I won't be there till tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and Pikachu says Hi._

Misty Waterflower smiled inwardly at the message. For months now, they have stayed in contact. And, Ash Ketchum – her long time crush for 10 years ,running 11 –told her that he would drop by today, supposedly. But, as the message had stated, his flight was canceled. Nonetheless, she was still thrilled of the thought of seeing Ash again. It had been 7 years since they parted, which, forlornly, has the exact duration of time she last saw Ash.

When she received Ash's message, she was at the Viridian City Mall, nonchalantly grabbing a quick bite in a restaurant called "McMime". She had errands to run, apparently. No gym leader would be caught dead without a task in hand. She was supposed to meet the Gym leader of Viridian City, which now, specializes in Ice type Pokémon. After Giovanni was caught red handed 4 years ago and the authorities closed the gym. They have finally found a replacement and reopened the Gym. The meeting of the two Gym Leaders was organized by the Elite Four itself, they said that they need to sign an agreement about the _"Water and Ice Pokémon Festival_" which would be held in April, four months from now. Lance, the head of the four, personally told Misty that the new elected Gym Leader was a brilliant trainer, and that they would get along quite well, and he hastily added that they have arranged the conference to take place in the Viridian Gym. In fact, Misty was somewhat glad that Ash's trip was delayed. She wouldn't want Ash to bore himself to death with her responsibilities as a Gym Leader. Hey, it's not the most exciting job in the world, but Misty was content with it.

She was to meet her colleague at 2pm. She finished her burger, sipped the remainder of her drink, and checked her watch. 12:06 pm. Misty had enough time to wander around the vicinity. She stood up and went for the door. Outside the restaurant, she found herself in heart of the Mall. With time to spare and a full stomach, she could do whatever she desires – for the meantime, anyway. She decided to hit the Supermarket; she would buy her groceries, leave them in her car, and would head to north to the direction of the Gym. Then, maybe if she wasn't too tired by the end of the day, she would go to the Viridian City Bar. Rumors have it that it has the coldest beer in Kanto. Well, she doesn't drink much, but an occasional beer was considered. After all, she needs that beer. She deserves a little enjoyment, right?

With both hands on a half-full supermarket trolley, she pushed her way to the Pastry section. Misty, let it be known to everyone, was a huge fan of pies – Peach Mango Pie to be exact. Successfully dodging her way through the crowd, she finally reached to aisle 19. Coincidentally, there was only 1 pie left on the shelf, and she thanked the gods for her luck. Hearing her stomach grumble in complaint – even though she just ate – she carefully grabbed the white box methodically with outmost grace and delicacy. She was only inches away of proclaiming the pie as hers, when, out of nowhere, someone slapped her hand away from the pie. As if telling her that he owned the pie.

"What's the big idea, Mister?" Misty shouted, irritated.

"Take it easy, lady. I'm only here for what was intended for me. And obviously, I saw it first!" he said, and then he studied her, which made Misty shudder a bit.

Misty's short-temper immediately flared up. She looked up and glared at the direction of the obnoxious man. She was about to retort, when she realized, the bloke was peculiarly familiar. She examined him. His hair was in a first-rate auburn color, spikey to the tip; he was tall, at least 5'9; muscular build, his abs were clearly visible under his thin white V-neck shirt, and His eyes. His eyes were black. Piercing black. The kind of eyes you could stare for the entire day and not get bored of. His eyes shown of amusement and bliss, but there's more to it than that. She knew there was something hidden beneath his eyes. She knew she had seen those pair of intense eyes somewhere before. Over the years of travelling with Ash and Brock, she is damned sure she'd seen him, but she couldn't but a finger to it. Then, it hit her, like she was hit by her own mallet.

"Gary Oak?"

"RED?"

"Hey! Why are you traumatized?"

Gary couldn't believe it, the tomboy runt that Ash had been travelling with – and possibly be his love interest, too – was transformed into an outstanding fine young lady. Not that he'll ever tell her that.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Gary said, not bothering to answer Misty's question.

"Nothing that concerns you," Misty snapped.

"I'm sorry for asking, I never knew you were the emotional type."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Are not"

"Is too!"

"Are not!"

"Is too!"

"Are not!"

"Is too!"

"Are…not"

Misty calmed down a bit, and stared at her feet. Did she just played the "Are not, Is too" game with Gary? Was she actually amused – and possibly elated? No. No. No. No.

"Are you okay, Red?" Gary asked, genuinely.

For a second there, Misty thought that she had heard a tinge of sympathy in his voice, but this is Gary Oak were talking to, famous for his egotistic attitude and high self-esteem. "Yes, I am." Misty said. "Sorry, I have to go." She left Aisle 19 with her trolley and disappeared somewhere between aisle 18 and 17.

Misty was on her way to Viridian Gym with her plastic bags full of groceries. The pie was forgotten. She didn't know why she left just like that. Maybe it was because of Ash. Maybe it was because it was their trademark, the "Are not, Is too" play. But, the only problem was….she didn't think of Ash during that time. She actually…enjoyed it. The thought itself brought shivers down to her spine, that's why during the rest of the trip she thought about the Water and Ice Festival she was handling.

She made a right turn pass the Poke Center and stopped in front of the old Viridian City Gym. She got off her car, locked the door, and went straight to the Gym. She knocked on the door thrice. No one answered. She knocked it again. Same result. She waited patiently for a few minutes and knocked it again. No result. She grabbed the doorknob to open – locked. That bastard! He forgot that they were supposed to meet today! She couldn't believe her luck today! First, Ash's trip was delayed; second, she met Gary Oak and sidetracked her from getting her damned pie! And, of course, now this happens. What's next rain will start to pour together with a loud cry of thunder? Forget about thanking the gods!

She angrily marched towards her car, opened the door with the use of her key, and drove off. She, frankly has no idea where she was going, so she decided, she would stay at the nearest Pokémon Center, which was just around the corner, and let her Pokémon be treated for a while. After all, the bar doesn't open until 6 in the evening. She has a lot of time in her hands now, actually.

The Pokémon center was identical to all of the other Pokémon centers in Kanto. Misty gave Nurse Joy her Pokeballs and asked if she could use the Video phone. As projected, Nurse Joy said yes, and Misty went to the upper right corner of the center and made her call.

No answer.

Damn! Why was nobody answering her calls lately? She was trying to contact Lance and tell him that the Viridian Gym Leader was a no show. But, apparently, so was he. Sighing heavily, she walked across from there and sat on a comfy sofa, and eventually, dozed off.

* * *

"Miss, wake up."

Misty heard a voice and right away jerked. How long was she asleep? The voice came from Nurse Joy telling her that her Pokémon were in perfect condition, and that she zoned out for 4 hours. Hearing this, Misty snatched her Pokeballs and mumbled a quick thank you to Nurse Joy and left.

The Viridian Bar was just situated east to the Pokémon Center, a 20 minute drive if there was no traffic. She checked her watch again. 6:30 pm. Perfect, at this time, the bar was already open and ready for business.

Not before long, she arrived at the Bar in 15 minutes time. Ostensibly, traffic was not a problem in Viridian. The bar, as estimated, was almost like any other bar you can find in your locality; except for maybe this one has the coldest cocktail in the region. She parked her car in the dark corner of the lot and went inside the club. She sat down on a stool chair facing the bartender, who smiled and asked, "And what does this lovely lady want?" Misty smiled in return and said, "I want your coldest beer."

"Make that two, please." A voice intervened from the back of Misty and sat down beside her.

"You got it." The bartender coolly replied, and vanished from one of the back doors.

"Hi, Gary," Misty said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Gary barked.

Misty felt her stomach churn. "Fine, it wasn't very polite of me to storm off like that."

"I'm just kidding, Red. I should be the one to ask for your pardon. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

True, Gary was not the kind to act contrite, but somehow, Gary respected Misty, in a way he never had to any other girls. Maybe it's because girls would kill to be with him, and well, Misty would just plainly kill him. The thought itself made him chortle.

"What are you so happy about?" Misty growled. "You're lying, aren't you?"

Gary immediately stopped chuckling and stared unswervingly at Misty's eyes. "No, I'm not," he said sternly.

Right there, Misty saw it. Misty saw the change of his expression in his eyes. There was indeed something concealed behind those piercing black eyes and it bothered her. She wanted to know what it was. "Okay."

The beer had finally arrived, and indeed, it was one of a kind. They sipped in silence for a while. Misty shifted and finally asked, "What are you doing here, anyway? I mean, seriously, why are you here without bringing your cheer leading squad?"

"I ditched them a long time ago," Gary said blankly. "That was a thing of the past, Red. It's been years since we last saw each other, and even then, we don't know much of each other's lives. After I lost in the Pokémon League, I abandoned my cheerleading squad and became a Pokémon Researcher; you probably don't know that, since, the only thing you care about is Ash Ketchum. As a matter of fact Red, I haven't dated anyone in years. I have dedicated my life to Pokémon Research."

Misty was thunderstruck, she didn't know any of those things. Had she been always this obsessed with Ash that she doesn't even know what was happening to everyone? "I'm sorry," she managed to say. Though, she wasn't entirely sure what she's sorry for.

Again, another scratchy silence was brought up. Gary, all out of beer, motioned to the bartender, and wiggled his empty beer bottle, gesticulating for another. "That's alright. It's not your fault."

"Gary"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any other plans for tonight?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking if you want to go out."

"Huh? Why?" Gary did not expect this. "Falling into my charms, I see."

Ignoring the last statement, Misty stared at Gary's eyes for a moment. "You need a friend, Gary."

The Bartender returned holding a beer bottle, and he placed it in front of Gary, getting the empty bottle in return and disappeared again. Gary got the beer off from the table, lifted it up, and gulped it down. "Thanks," he said.

Misty smiled at herself, and mentally patted her back for a job well done. "Where do wanna go, Gary?"

"Well, we could check out this seafood diner here, it's pretty good."

Misty finished her beer in one swig, stood up, nodded at Gary and headed for the exit. Gary smiled, and followed the exact steps Misty made, left a 5 dollar bill as a tip, and then disappeared out through the doors with Misty.

They decided to go there in separate vehicles, with Gary leading and Misty right behind him, they reached their destination in no time. They parked their cars in the restaurant's parking lot side by side and went inside. They chose the table farthest from the crowd, and began scanning the menu. After minutes of discerning what to eat, they gave their orders to the waiter, who nodded and smiled politely at them before leaving.

"So Misty, where's Ashy boy?" Gary finally said, breaking the silence.

"Huh, who? Oh, Ash. I think his in Unova," Misty replied, fidgety. "He'll be here in Kanto tomorrow, I think."

Misty wasn't lying, she certainly was shaken by the question, because, to be honest, Ash was in the least of her thoughts now. She was too busy thinking about Gary. Curious of what his life had been. She felt sorry he never had a friend. Never had a true friend, that is. And Misty wants to change that. She wants to be his friend.

"You know for someone who's head over heels for Ash, you sure are uncertain of a lot of things about him."

'_You know for someone who's head over heels for Ash, you sure are uncertain of a lot of things about him.' _Gary's words played back a hundred times like a broken old record in Misty's mind. He's right. It's been years since they last been together, and who knows what had changed. For years, Ash didn't bother to communicate with her. Only 5 months ago did he actually have the heart to send her a letter, she remembered the day flawlessly, she was so damn happy. She was so happy that her best-friend sent her a mail in the time span of years. She was so happy that he remembered her. What she didn't realized then, that she realized now, is that, aren't best-friends supposed to do that? Not just once in a couple of years, but weekly. She comprehended that she never was important enough for Ash, because, if she was, he would have sent her letters for years now, he would try to make their friendship strong as ever as the day she left, not try to rebuild something he had purposely destroyed – and rather poorly, too.

"You're right, Gary. I don't."

The food had arrived a few minutes later and their chitchat was postponed. After the meal, Misty excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Gary sat alone in table, smiling involuntarily. They talked about several things before and during the meal. And that includes the ever delicate topic of Ash. Misty said little to nothing about him. He knew something was bothering her, he could just see evidently through her eyes. Those aquamarine eyes, and he, Gary Oak, wants to bring life again in those eyes, like it had always been.

When Misty got back from the bathroom, Gary was already standing, ready to leave. Outside, the air was damp and cool, and Misty and Gary were standing awkwardly in front of the diner.

"Thanks for tonight, Gary."

"No problem, Red. I guess you're going home now, huh?"

"No, I'm staying at a hotel just near the day care center."

Misty walked away from Gary and headed to the direction of her car. And stopped, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, and came face to face with Gary Oak. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks for exactly what, Gary?"

"For being my friend."

Misty smiled and pecked the cheek of Gary. "Anytime."

Gary stood in awe with his right hand on his cheek and watched as Misty drove out of sight and into the darkness.

Misty would meet Ash tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, it ends here. I'm planning to make a sequel if I get any readers out of this. Which I highly doubt I will, worth a shot anyway. **


End file.
